Warnings and Prophecies
In a lot of stories, the hero or heroine receives a warning or reminder that he or she must fulfill a prophecy. This happens in many ways: *A person warns the protagonist of what can happen if he or she goes down the wrong path or makes a poor choice. *The hero/heroine is warned to stay away from a dangerous place. *The hero/heroine is convinced to fulfill a prophecy. *The hero/heroine is warned of an impending danger and must stop it. *Even some of the villains who have standards, also try to warn the hero/heroine about something bad. *Sometimes the hero/heroine don't read or listen to the warnings and just do it anyway. *Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence. Examples *After Merida wins the archery contest, Elinor warns her that her actions will start a war between the clans and bring DunBroch to destruction. This doesn't work well due to Elinor has unknowingly controlled her life too much that Merida snapped and it also threatened their relationship. *Mr. Prenderghast warns Norman of the witch's curse and convinces him to stop it. *Bagheera warns Baloo that they must get Mowgli to the Man Village, so he will be safe from Shere Khan. *Dobby warns Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts to protect him from Lucius Malfoy's plot with the Chamber of Secrets. *Magneto, Professor X and Wolverine try to warn Mystique about a war in the future, also Bolivar Trask who is creating Sentinels that can wipe out mutants. *Agent J tries to warn Agent K's younger self, when he sees Boris the Animal the next day and an alien invasion that will happen later on in the future. *A citizen warns Roddy about the floodgates won't stay closed forever and a flood that's coming. *Bugs Bunny tells Michael Jordan how the Nerdlucks turned into Monstars and must help him, also the Looney Tunes. *Other Father tries to warn Coraline of The Beldam (a.k.a. The Other Mother)'s true intentions from the beginning, as his song possesses subliminal messages about her plans and future events. *Doctor Doom and Nick Fury try to warn Iron Man about an alien race called The Skrulls. *Alvin Seville warns Brittany Miller about Ian Hawke's true nature. *Duncan, Alejandro and Scott warn Zoey that Mike is really Mal. *Kyle Reese's younger self warns his adult self, that Genisys is really Skynet. *Mortu tries to explain and warn Master Splinter also the Turtles that The Shredder they face is an Utrom the whole entire time. Later on, the Ninja Tribunal Acolytes, Splinter and the Turtles later learn that the Utrom Shredder is not the original, the Tengu Shredder; which is a demon, that they need to prepare to fight the first Shredder. *The Mystic Leader convinces Jen to fulfill the prophecy of mending the rift between the Mystics and the SkekSes. *Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo's coming. *Mr. Krabs warns SpongeBob (and later Patrick) that the hooks are back and dangerous. Although, Krabs only succeed in warned SpongeBob (which worked out by have Squidward hooked SpongeBob with his own giant hook) as Patrick's stupidity caused him to give the cold shoulder to his warning that resulting his eventual capture by fishermen, the source of the hook. *Darkwing Duck warns Gosalyn many times about following him on his crime-fighting adventures which are very dangerous. *Agent Gryzzlikoff warns Darkwing Duck to stay off the case or he will be thrown in jail. *Grandpa Abe Simpson suddenly goes into a church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed. *Sariatu warns her son, Kubo, that he must never stay out after dark, fearing the Moon King and the Sisters will find him. *Morton the Mouse warns Horton the Elephant of Sour Kangaroo's evil plan to destroy the dust speck. *Future Trunks warns Goku about the Android threat. *The Huntsman cannot go through with his evil task to kill Snow White under the Queen's orders. So he instead warns the princess of the Queen's jealousy and urges her to flee into the forest to escape the Queen's wrath. *Ilona informs Jack Mitchell and Gideon the evil ways of Jonathan Irons as they meet her downstairs and she shows them the clip which Joseph Chkeidze gave her. *Jomo Umbelli, a friend of Nigel Thornberry's, warns Eliza never to go out in the plains at night after Tally is cub-napped and our heroine tells him of her encounter with the poacher. *Cade Yeager calls Joshua Joyce that his man-made Transformer prototype is Megatron (Now known as Galvatron) is after "The Seed" so he can use it to destroy the humans in the largest city kill millions and rebuild new Decepticons. The process also revealed that Attinger has merely sees Joshua as pawn and nothing else. *Go to Hell Herman, Velcro Head, Graggy and Namby Pamby warn Drop Dead Fred to not let Elizabeth Cronin take any of the green pills she's been prescribed with or he'll die. *The Ninja Turtles of the 2003 and 1987 TMNT cartoons warn April O'Neil and Casey Jones, and later their Source Dimension "Turtle Prime" counterparts from the 1984 TMNT comics, that the Utrom Shredder is planning wipe out all Ninja Turtle life. Quotes Gallery Warnings and Prophecies/Gallery Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes